Fun Times
by sammy4eva
Summary: Two-Bit's little sister Kae likes Sodapop and Sodapop likes her back. Sandy never dated Sodapop. Pony, Johnny, Dally, and Two-Bit are too protective of her. This is a story I write just for fun so I hope you enjoy it! OOC. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this Outsiders story is dedicated to one of my best friends! I won't say her name because I don't know if she wants me to or not. Anyway this is probably just going to be a one-shot. If you think I should continue this let me know. :) Okay so on with the story! But before I do just in case you know Two-Bit already has a little sister in the Outsiders. I am changing her name in this story but she is Two-Bit's baby sister. I'm probably changing her age too. Okay enough of my blabbering.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

**Kae's POV**

I walked into the Curtis' household with my brother, Two-Bit Mathews. We both had brown, almost black, curly hair. He greased his back while I kept mine in a ponytail. His was short while mine was shoulder length. He had blue eyes while mine changed color. We looked alike but different at the same time. He kept a close watch on me since I was the baby of the group, and he was 3 years older than me. I was 13. Johnny and Pony were 14 but that didn't matter to them. I was the youngest but I didn't really care. No one liked the fact that I wore make-up at all. I didn't wear a lot of it, only eyeliner and mascara, but they thought I would turn into one of those sluts like Sylvia. Sylvia cheated on Dally constantly but he just brushed it off since he did the same thing.

"Dally's back in the cooler," Sodapop said walking into the kitchen.

"Again? What did he do this time?" I asked plopping down on the couch. Dally, Johnny, and Pony were my best friends out of the group.

Two-Bit walked into the kitchen to grab a beer while Soda said, "A fight as always. Him and Tim got caught in the middle of the lot fighting it out."

"Did he steal Tim's car again?" I asked turning the TV on.

"How'd you know?" Soda asked coming in and sitting beside me.

"He always does," I said flipping to Mickey Mouse.

"MICKEY!" my brother screamed running in and sitting in front of me.

"When's he get out?" I asked ignoring my brother as he leaned against my legs.

"Today I think. Why did he sleep with another one of your friends?" Soda asked.

"No but he did beat one up. My best guy friend, Logan. SO I plan on returning the favor," I said sarcastically.

"Why'd he beat up Logan?" Pony said walking in.

"I don't know but all I know is that he's going to pay for it," I said bitterly.

"SHUT UP KAE! CAN'T YOU SEE MICKEY'S ON?" Two-Bit said loudly.

I whacked him in the back of the head and said, "YES I CAN SEE THAT! Do I care? Nope!"

"As soon as Mickey's over you're so getting it," he said paying attention to the TV again.

I heard the door open and spotted none other than, Dallas Winston. I can't stand it when he messes with my friends. He's so getting it! I bounced off the couch and tackled Dallas. "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU DID AT BUCKS? YOU BEAT UP LOGAN! MY ONLY FRIEND FROM SCHOOL! HE'S GOING TO HATE ME NOW AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! DO YOU REALIZE HE STOPS ALL THE OTHER SOCS' FROM TERRORIZING ME? Well now you're going to pay for it," I said before I started punching him. I punched him in the nose 3 times before I heard a crack. I continued to punch him until somebody pulled me off.

"Now explain to me why are you beating the tar out of Dally," Darry said still pulling me back.

I should have known it was Darry in the first place. He's the only one with enough muscle to pull me back when I'm in a fit like that. "He beat up Logan," I said glaring at Dally.

Dally sat up, moved his nose around until it was back into place, and said, "Thanks Darry. I think she would broke something else if you hadn't pulled her off."

"I would have broken something alright, but it wouldn't have been a bone," I said smirking. Dally visibly flinched at my words. I kicked him there, where the sun don't shine, before so he knows I'm serious.

"How do you break something that isn't a bone?" Pony asked looking at me weirdly.

"She means your manhood," Dally said flinching again. Everyone else started busted up laughing at the look on Dally's face. He looked terrified. "You're lucky I don't kill you," he grumbled at me.

"PONY! JOHNNY! DALLY JUST THREATENED TO KILL ME!" I said loudly and annoyingly pointing at Dally.

Johnny laughed while Pony said, "As long as he don't get blood on our carpets."

I looked at them mouth wide open. "I see I'm unloved!" I said loudly.

"He aint gunna kill you," Pony said rolling his eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked sticking my tongue out at him.

"'Cause you're the baby," Pony said smirking.

"Yeah because babies can so break noses," I said rolling my eyes.

Dally tackled me and said, "You're the baby of the group! We're the ones that taught you how to break a nose."

"I don't care! I'm not a baby! So you know what Dally?" I asked laughing as I shoved him off me.

"What?" he asked smirking.

"You are what you say other people are," I said again sticking my tongue out.

"Next time you stick your tongue out at me again I'm ripping it out of your mouth," Dally said pretending to be serious.

"Then what would you do with it? Eat it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nah I'd let Two-Bit eat it," he said jerking his thumb at Two-Bit. Two-Bit looked up from the pound of cake he was eating at the mention of his name.

"Eww! That's gross!" I said pointing at Two-Bit.

"Shut up," he said through a mouthful of cake.

"EWW!" I said before I got up and ran behind Pony. I jumped on his back and said, "SAVE ME FROM THE BEER DRINKING CAKE EATING MONSTER!" All the guys fell over from laughter except Pony. He stayed standing.

Two-Bit got up and started acting like a zombie. "I'm going to eat you instead of cake now!" he said in a creepy voice.

"PONY SAVE ME!" I screamed. Pony just laughed and dropped me.

"Save yourself!" he said running outside laughing.

I jumped on Dally's back and said, "If you don't save me I'll have him eat you too!"

"Let's go then," Dally said grabbing my legs so I wouldn't fall off. He charged outside into the cold winter snow. We all laughed the whole time as Two-Bit chased us around acting like he was going to eat us. All of us spent the whole day outside playing and laughing and throwing snowballs at each other. I passed out on the Curtis' couch by the end of the day. Dally fell asleep on the floor beside the couch with Steve on the armchair and Two-Bit going home to see if Mom was sober. Today was a great day!

**A/N: Okay thanks for reading! This was made just for my friend! Review if you think I should continue this or not! Thanks for reading!**

**Love,**

**Sammy4eva**


	2. Memorable Trees

**A/N: Okay so I decided to continue this story for some unknown reason. It's fun to write so I hope you like reading it! Reviews are appreciated!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or it's characters!**_

**Kae's POV**

I was having another nightmare. It was the nightmare where I loose Two-Bit and the rest of the gang.

_**Nightmare:**_

I ran to Two-Bit who was lying on the ground. There was so much blood surrounding him! I started pounding on his chest, trying to get him to breathe. The cop had just shot him and was now laughing evilly. "He's dead," the cop said with an evil glint in his eyes. "There's no use trying to save him. Oh yeah, you're other friends are dead too. I shot them when they tried saving him." I looked around frantically trying to find someone who was alive. Almost the whole lot was covered in blood! I can't stand it! I need someone to be alive! Dally looked at me, with anger in his eyes. He was just acting! He's injured but maybe I could get him to the hospital in time! If only this cop would leave! I stopped trying to make Two-Bit come alive and burst into severe fits of sobs. "Kae," I felt myself being shaken and my name being called.

_**End Nightmare.**_

"KAE!" Dally yelled shaking me awake.

"Huh?" I asked shooting up into a sitting position.

"Nightmare?" Johnny asked from behind Dally.

I nodded and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Same one?" Johnny asked sitting beside me.

"Nah. This one was a bit different," I said remembering how it was usually in the middle of nowhere, not in the lot. Dally was usually dead too.

"You're pretty violent when you're dreaming, I hope you know that," Dally said walking into the Curtis' kitchen.

"Sorry," I mumbled looking around. Two-Bit was on the floor by my feet, Steve was in the arm chair, and Sodapop was just walking in.

"What's all the noise?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing, sorry," I said quickly. There's no need for him to know that I was having a nightmare.

"Kae's just a violent sleeper is all," Dally said walking back into the living room.

"Who'd you punch this time?" Soda asked laughing as Two-Bit let out a loud snort.

"I dodged it and she almost kicked Two-Bit's head in," Dally said smirking as Two-Bit let out another snort.

"Does he always snort in his sleep?" Soda asked looking at him weirdly.

"He only does sometimes. That's when you know it's going to be a pain trying to get him up," I replied using Two-Bit as a foot rest.

"Steeeve," Soda said shaking Steve lightly.

Steve just rolled away from Soda, and ended up putting his butt in Soda's face. Dally busted up laughing at the sight.

"Soda, if you get me a spatula I can wake him up for you," I said smirking.

"I'm not even going to ask," Soda said walking into the kitchen. He came out and tossed me a spatula. Dally somehow knew what I was going to do so he busted up laughing, again.

I went over to where Soda was previously when trying to wake up Steve. I raised the spatula high and smacked Steve in the butt with it. "ARGH!" Steve said jumping up and grabbing his butt.

Pony came in, took one look at the sight of all of us, and laughed along with Dally, Johnny, and Soda.

"What was that for?" Steve asked rubbing his butt. He's weird.

"You wouldn't get up and your butt was in people's face," I said laughing. 

"Brat," he mumbled before walking into the kitchen.

He's going to get it now. No one calls me a brat. I followed him and whipped him in the butt again with the spatula. "AHH! Okay, okay, I won't call you a brat! Jesus!" Steve said taking the spatula away from me.

"That was your own fault this time," I said walking back to the couch and plopping down infront of it. Two-Bit had rolled over and was now hugging Johnny's legs. Johnny looked terrified. "I got it don't worry," I said bending down so I was at eye level with Two-Bit. "Hey Two-Bit, there's this broad outside. She got a six pack of beer and she's blond. She's asking for you, says you guys are in the same chemistry class," I said holding back my laugh.

"I'M COMING CHELSEA!" Two-Bit yelled, his eyes snapping open. He stood up, shoved me over and rushed outside. Everyone laughed at the look on his face, only for it to become even funnier when he walked in, disappointed that Chelsea wasn't outside.

"Liar," Two-Bit said glaring at me.

"You were the one that was cuddling Johnny's legs," I retorted.

"Sorry Johnnycakes, I was dreaming 'bout the blonds in the my class," Two-Bit said before walking into the kitchen.

"Either that or you were in Two-Bit land where they have mountains made of chocolate cake and rivers of beer," I said quietly. Pony, Johnny, and Dally must have heard me because they all burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Two-Bit asked coming in with a plate of chocolate cake and a beer. That only made us laugh harder.

"Oh brother of mine, it's too complicated for you to understand," I said giggling a little.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, at least I don't giggle constantly," Two-Bit mumbled.

"I'm a girl, so I giggle. You're a guy and guys chuckle. I would hope that you don't giggle," I said glaring at him.

"Alright, I see your point, but you do giggle a lot. So who's the guy I have to make ugly?" Two-Bit asked flipping over on the couch so his face was next to mine. He was in a really awkward position considering I'm on the floor next to the couch.

"I giggle because things are funny, I don't like anyone," I said glaring at him even more.

"Mmhmm! I'll find out one way or another," Two-Bit said glaring at me. There is no way I'm going to tell him who I like, or anyone for that matter.

"I'm going out," I said standing up, abruptly.

"Don't go back home. Last night Mom had five brand new bottles. They were hard liquor too," Two-Bit warned me.

"Whatever," I said leaving the Curtis' houes, being careful not to slam the door.

"Kae! Kae, wait up!" I heard Sodapop say right before I turned the corner. I stopped in my tracks, my crush, Sodapop Curtis, was coming with me to the park. This could not turn out to be good in the end!

"I'll go with you," he said finally catching up to me.

"You don't have to. I'm just heading to the park. I was going to take the back way, to avoid Socs ya know? I'll be fine by myself," I said continuing on my walk. I jumped over a short fence and headed to the woods.

"I'm with you now, you don't still have to take the back way," Soda said hoping over a large branch.

"Yeah but the back way is so much more fun," I said climbing up a large branch.

"Why didn't you just go under it?" Soda asked laughing as he followed me.

"Do I have to explain the whole point of going this way again?" I said huffing as I hopped off the high branch. "The whole point of going this way and climbing up that branch is because it's more fun! Duh," I said giggling nervously.

"Only you Kae, only you," Soda said shaking his head and laughing.

"Well this is me we're talking about," I said doing a flip over a bush. "That was fun! I'm doing that next time too," I said laughing.

Soda did the same and we both went through a couple more branches until we reached the lot.

"I'm just going to be chillin in a tree. You can go back home now," I said hoping he would leave me to my thoughts.

"It's fine. I can climb trees too ya know," Soda said climbing up my favorite willow. How did he know that was the tree I was going to climb? That's more than a little creepy.

"This is my favorite willow," I said finding my usual spot and getting comfy. It was a couple branches with a little flat spot in the middle of all of them. I used that for the seat and the branch behind it for a backrest. I lifted my feet and used the front branch as a foot rest.

"It even has a little seat for you," Soda said chuckling.

"It aint a little seat I can tell ya that. If it was little I'd be falling off by now," I said rolling my eyes.

"So, who does Two-Bit have to make ugly? You never used to giggle as much before," Soda said, finding his own seat.

"I don't like anyone. Is it my fault that I finally realized how weird you guys are? Well it sure aint my fault that I find weird funny," I said rolling my eyes.

"I aint going to tell Two-Bit or any of the gang. You can at least tell me," Soda said shifting around in his seat.

"It's no one. Am I allowed to be around a gang of guys and not like any one of them like that?" I asked starting to get mad. Why does he have to keep prying?

"Alright, relax. I'll stop asking. If you do want to tell someone though you can always tell me. Just ask for my to come with you somewhere," Soda said putting his hands behind his head.

"I don't like anyone so that won't happen," I said closing my eyes.

"Whatever you say," he said chuckling. How will I ever tell him that it's him I like? It's not like I can help it I mean he was the first one to accept me into the gang.

"Crap, I need to get more eyeliner," I said pulling it out and noticing I only had a stub left.

"No you don't," Soda said snatching my eyeliner.

"Go ahead and keep it. It's just a stub, not like I can use it anymore," I said glaring at him.

"You don't need make-up," he said glaring at me.

"I do if I want guys to notice my eyes," I said settling back in my tree seat.

"They'll notice your eyes if they take the time to look in them," he replied.

"Yeah well my eyeliner makes them pop, making them easier to notice," I retorted.

"What really happened this morning?" Soda asked, switching the subject.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"What was all the noise really about? You aren't normally violent in your sleep. Plus I don't think Dally would have saved Two-Bit from getting his head kicked in," he replied staring at me, wonderingly.

"I had a nightmare, okay? It was nothing," I said finally breaking. I can't stand it when people pry but at least he does it because he cares.

"What was it about?" he asked sitting up straighter in his little tree seat.

"I really don't want to talk about," I said opening my eyes.

"Talking about it will help it not to come back," he said gently.

"I lost you guys, the whole gang. A stupid cop shot you all. Dally was still alive this time though. It was also in the lot instead of in the middle of nowhere. I get that nightmare all the time except Dally's usually dead and we're usually in the middle of nowhere. It's nothing, just like I said before, nothing to worry about," I finally admitted looking away.

"You won't loose us. I can promise you that," he replied. I heard him move closer. I ignored it until I felt him push my feet off my branch and sit on it. I still refused to look at him.

"You can't promise that. You don't know what the gang will get themselves into," I retorted, not wanting to believe the promise in case he would be wrong.

"I can promise you won't loose me," he said grabbing my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"No you can't. It could be a freak accident," I said averting my eyes away from him.

"I promise you won't ever loose me. So look at me," Soda said.

I looked at him and he pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed back immediately. No way, this is not happening! This is my favorite tree ever now! My very first kiss and with Sodapop Curtis of all people! This is a very memorable tree! The fireworks kept going on in my head as he kissed me. We broke apart and he mumbled a "sorry."

"Don't be," I said putting a hand on his neck and pulling him in for another fireworks started up again and never stopped.

**A/N: Okay thanks for reading! Since I made this story just for my friend Sodapop is actually her current boyfriend. If they break up I might make Kae and Sodapop break up but who knows? Anyway I make this story just for fun so I hope you liked it! Thanks again for reading!**

**Love,**

**Sammy4eva**


End file.
